Midouin Munetada
Midouin Munetada ( ) is the main antagonist in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin and the founder of the Ares no Tenbin project. Appearance He is small. He has long shady grey hair with black stripes, slanted eyes with tiny pupils. He has tanned skin and very long big ears. He wears white suit with yellow buttons, grey shirt with pink tie and black shoes. Personality He is a person who doesn't tolerate opposition and demands total obedience. He is very confident and proud of his Ares project. He is smiling but not in a nice way, rather cunning. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Reloaded'' He was seen watching the friendly match beetwen Raimon and the Spanish youth league team Barcelona Orb. At the end of the episode, he visited Kageyama Reiji in prison and got him out of it. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' He appeared in Haizaki's flashback while he was explaining in presentation what was Ares project about. As he stated it was an education program based on children's DNA in which their natural abilities and skills would rise on the highest possible level. That system treated each person individually and improved their mental and physical development. Those who finished the project became an excellent valuable people, useful for the society. The Ares project was designed by Gekkou Electronics. During the presentation Midouin showed a football team that was created using Ares system and trained in its use. By raising the players abilities to the maximum, they became champions in their discipline. Thanks to them the world would know the power of Ares project. After Teikoku Gakuen lost their match against Inakuni Raimon Midouin's assistant stated that Kageyama Reiji, Teikoku's coach, didn't come up to his expectations. But Midouin responded that he didn't expect anything from him. He laughed and stated that he was just a fan of Kageyama's darkness. Later he was seen watching the match between Outei Tsukinomiya and Seishou Gakuen. His assistant stated that media interest was very high because of the national tournament. Midouin expected from Nosaka Yuuma that he would show them his power and strength. But during the match, even when Outei was leading with three goals, he seemed to be disappointed. Because Nosaka was trained with help of Ares project, Midouin wanted from him to demonstrate the top of his abilities and prove the advantage of Ares over everything. The match was ended after they used Grid Omega and Seishou players weren't able to continue their play. Before the match with Inakuni Raimon started, Nosaka's teammates came to him and said that they would like to leave Ares project and live like normal people, play soccer like they wanted as well. Nosaka said to Midouin that right after match the team would quit. Midouin stated that his company Gekkou invested a lot in Ares project and he couldn't abandon this. Nosaka asked what would happen if Outei lost and the value of system would drop rapidly. Midouin ordered them to win this match, then he would let them free. During the break he insisted on Nosaka to try harder to beat the opponents. He told him that he knew about data that he gave to Inakuni Raimon. He asked Nosaka what he was planning. After the match ended Nosaka came to Midouin's office and confronted him. Midouin told him that they failed and disappointed him, that's why he would reject his request. Then Nosaka revealed that he collected the evidence to prove that Ares was mistake. He asked Midouin if he remember a girl Miyano Akane, who took part in Ares project as well. Her body and mind was broken by the Ares system. Even when she was healed, Nosaka asked her to pretend to be ill and with her help he was able to find out everything what was wrong. Midouin stated that he got this evidence illegally. He said that it was very easy to manipulate the audience. Nosaka informed him about his diagnosis of the brain tumor. He didn't decide for surgery so far, to prove that the Ares project harmed his body. When Midouin heard about the tumor, he was shocked that Nosaka risked his life to destroy him. He grabbed him with his clothes, but then Haizaki entered the office and kicked the ball that hit Midouin and threw him next to the window. Haizaki stated that this was the end of Ares system. Trivia *He is the owner of Gekkou Electronics, which sponsors Outei Tsukinomiya. *As seen in episode 14, it seems as though Midouin has something to do with Kageyama Reiji. Category:Ares characters